With the development of mobile applications, different types of mobile software are growing in popularity, especially the Web applications. Although Web browsers on PCs (personal computers) or mobile devices can display standard HTML (hypertext markup language) Web pages, in most cases PC-based Web pages (applications) are not compatible on the Web browser of mobile devices (e.g., PDA, smart phone, etc.). This is because mobile devices have smaller screens with different resolution (240×320 or less while PC has 1024×768 or more), and the Web browser of mobile devices can only support basic HTML elements and scripts. Most complicated Web controls can not work properly on a mobile browser.
An existing solution is to develop a mobile version of the applications for mobile use purposes, which wastes a lot of time and resource. In general, when a Web request arrives, a Web server will first detect the device type (e.g., a desktop or mobile device) of the request device, then pass a desktop-page to a desktop device or a mobile-page to a mobile device. As a result, the Web server has to maintain multiple versions of a Web page for both a PC platform and a mobile platform.